the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs/@comment-4907158-20130112071706
My review: When KT got her key taken away, I felt really bad for her. Her grandpa wanted it safe and she was really worried about because she probably thought she disappointed her grandpa. I thought it was really sweet of Eddie to help KT get it back and I could tell that he cares a lot about her. I like their friendship, reminds of Nina and Fabian in S1 :). When Amber read the note to Fabian, I had to admit that I was incredibly angry. This definitely proved that Nina will never come back because she was my favorite character :(. Also, I felt bad when Nina broke up with him because they were the sweetest couple ever! I admit that I did shout at the TV saying, "NO! Fabina forever!". Unforunately, she won't be coming back, but overall the letter was sweet. When Amber walked out after reading it, I think she was crying. I don't know maybe it's just me? She was one of Nina's best friends so...yeah lol :)! I loved the Jara moments in this episode and it made me smile! Unforunately, I was mad that they didn't kiss and were continously interuppted by Alfie because I love Jara. Alfie had to ask them something important, but I just wish that Jara had their alone time. Hmm, maybe when the Amfie situation is over with. To tell you the truth, I was very upset by Alfie's actions. He should have told her the truth instead of pleasing her, but it shows that he really does care for her and wants her to be happy. Also with the fashion school thing, I felt bad that Alfie was upset and had problems wondering what to do. That's probably why it kept bothering Jara. I guess he didn't tell her because he would really miss her, but it was sort of selfish of him. He should have told her, but I understand why he didn't know what to do. Aww, someone loves Amber lol <3 Hopefully, Amber won't kill Alfie lol :D! I really hate it when Patricia get jealous about Keddie friendship. After all, Eddie has a freedom to befriend or date whoever he wants. I am also very confused with Peddie. If she broke up with him, why is she the one jealous? It doesn't make any sense and what's up with the orange juice thing? It was pretty funny when people were taking cover epescially Joy and Alfie lol :D! I also liked KT when she stood up for herself, but I didn't like when she said she overreacted. How exactly? I would have done the same thing! Also, when I discovered that Willow had a crush on Jerome, I was literally shocked. It did explain she kept smiling at him, but I didn't see that coming. It still doesn't explain why she waved flirtatiously at Alfie?? Oh well, we will find out later. I thought Willow didn't really matter in this episode, Fabian was pretty heartbroken but strong, Joy was amzing and I really liked her :), Patricia was all jelly and confusing, KT was...well KT lol, and Eddie was helpful throughout the episode. I liked it when KT took cover for Eddie amazing and I totally lol'd when he locked the door. Alfie caused a lot of drama, but I like his goofiness. Poor Amber, I feel bad for her. I have a feeling that she'll leave soon to fashion. Victor was annoying and stupid! Why would Mara steal it anyways? She has nothing to with it, why didn't he suspect Jerome? (no offense I love you Jerome <3) Rating: 9.9/10 Love you HOA! Sibuna!